I'll Be There
by brandoso
Summary: Firelord Zuko lives out in the South Pole. Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, this is my first thing so don't roast me, I just had to get rid of this idea out of my head no matter how bad my writing is. I don't do this for anything but for the satisfaction of myself. But if you want to review go ahead. This is based off right after the comics. Come on guys if you read fan fics then you definitely should've read the comics. If I do something wrong call me out. Oh, yeah I don't own shit.**

The sun has taken place at the highest point in the sky, releasing its scorching heat upon the Fire Nation capital. Two years has past since the end of the century long war and one year since he found his mother. It is also the same amount of time since he has seen his friends in the South Pole. It doesn't help when you're leading an entire country not to mention the fact that you have to fix a hundred years of mistakes that your ancestors made.

"Ughhh" the Fire Lord groaned.

He took out the pin of his topknot to let his hair down putting the crown in his pocket and dipped his head into his arms on top of stacks of paperwork waiting to be finished. 'I really don't want to do this right now' he thought to himself.

His office consisted of shelves of books around the room with his desk in near the back of it, chairs along with small circular tables scattered around the mini library he had to himself. He never was a flashy type of Fire Lord, he just needed a desk to work on, even if scrolls were hanging of his desks due to the overflow of paperwork.

A hard knock came from his door. "Come in." his muffled voice said. He hears the door open and close and glances up to see his Kyoshi warrior bodyguard before putting his head back into the comfort of his arms.

"What do you want?"

"My day was great actually thanks for asking." she said with her mouth full

Zuko finally looks up to see Suki not in uniform making her herself comfortable feet kicked up on his desk while eating an apple.

"Shouldn't you be busy guarding me?" he questioned.

"Lighten up Zuko no one has attempted to assassinate you since…" she looked up in thought.

"Last week" he gritted.

"Relax. For being one of the most attempted assassinated Fire Lords in history we did a pretty good job taking care of you. No one has even laid a finger on you" she said confidently.

"What about that time that guy sucker punch me-"

"That doesn't count."

"What do mean that doesn't coun-"

"He wasn't trying to assassinate you so it doesn't count." she said as she took another bite out of the apple.

"Of course it counts what else was he trying to do!"

"Maybe he just didn't like you." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yeah, I guess." He went through his thoughts before he realized- "You never answered my question, what do you want?"

"Alright Mr. Grumpy Pants." he rolled his eyes at the remark, "Your family is back from their vacation is at the dining room waiting for you, you should really go, looks like you really need the break."

'Family?' he thought. 'Oh yeah family' His mother and his little half sister.

"Thank you, Suki."

"No problem."

During the years of guarding him, Suki had been a really close friend, and he had been grateful of that. Not only did she and her team of Kyoshi warriors protect him but she also kept him company most of the time, being someone he could confide to when his duty as Fire Lord overwhelmed him. They bonded over time and it was like having an older sister he never had, even though they were practically the same age.

The Auburn haired girl jumped up from her seat and walked with him towards the dining chambers.

"Where's your uniform?"

"Zuko, as much as I like the uniform, I also don't want to die of a heat stroke. How do you wear-" gesturing his full crimson, maroon robes along with his cape and armor "that all day without sweating." He simply shrugged. "Well, it would nice to live in a cooler climate for a change." as she sighed. Zuko felt a bit guilty keeping her here as a bodyguard enduring the heat he knows that is unaccustomed to outsiders. He also knows that she probably misses her home and mostly likely his boneheaded, water tribe friend. "Sorry" he said quickly, somehow she knew what he meant. Suki looked up and smiled "But I wouldn't trade it if it meant leaving my best friend".

'Best friend huh?' he thought to himself, he felt a smile creep up his face. He never really had a best friend before but he was glad that Suki was. Who knew a close friendship could've come together after the burning of one's village, he immediately felt terrible at the thought. That changed when they finally reached the double doors leading to the dining table.

When they opened the room all eyes were on them, the rest of the Kyoshi warriors just gave him a glance while three smiles were upon his face one being the most cheerful.

"Zuzu!"

Kiyi sprinted up to him as fast as she could and hugged him. "I missed you so much!" she exclaimed. He lifted her up so she sat on his shoulders a smile wide on his face. "So how was your trip to Ember Island?" he asked. "It was soo fun, first we went on the beach and built sandcastles, and then, and then we went to the…" his gaze went from his sister to his mother walking up to him. He smiled even wider.

When his mother came back into his life it was one of the most happiest days of his miserable life. His mom, the one believed in him first when no one else did, his mom who made him laugh as a boy and supported him whenever he thought he failed. For the first time in forever he felt content. However, he couldn't shake the feeling of something missing, something big. His smile fell.

"Zuzu?"

"Are you okay?" His mind snapped back to reality. "Yes, of course Kiyi." He placed her back down. "I'm just so happy to see you guys" Her smile returned to her face as she took her place back on the dining table.

Zuko didn't notice when Suki took her place at the table with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors, but only because he embraced his mother. He was still surprised how small and petite his mother was, back then he was just a child in his mother's protective arms, now it seem to be the opposite. She looked just as beautiful as when he was just a boy save for the small wrinkles in her eyes, nonetheless she was still the same woman that glowed with kind eyes.

"Mom, you're back."

"Well I couldn't be kept away from my little prince can I?" he embraced her once again inhaling her scent that brought back memories of his once happy childhood.

He led his mother back to her seat and took his own at the head of the table. To his right sat his mother, Kiyi, and Noren. To his left was Suki, Ty Lee, and the rest of the Warriors. They sat in silence except the sound of chopsticks hitting the plates and Kiyi playing with her food.

Suddenly the eight year old's face lit up. "Mom can Zuzu teach me how to firebend? I want to be the best firebender ever just like him!"

"Now, now sweetie your brother has a lot work to do running an entire nation, maybe we can find you another teacher"

"NO!" she yelled "I want it to be with Zuzu." she pouted, staring at her plate. Her mother sighed gave his son a sad look.

"Actually. My work is almost done we can start tomorrow morning" He smiled and his sister face lit up once again. "Yay, yay! Zuzu gonna teach me firebending, Zuzu gonna teach me firebending" she sang while running around the table before jumping into his lap and hugging him.

"But you have to promise me one thing okay?"

"Anything!" she exclaimed.

"You have to listen to my every direction okay?" she nodded vigorously "because fire is a dangerous element and we can't have anyone getting hurt, so do you promise to listen to me?" he said slowly. "I promise!" she declared "Pinky promise?" she curled her pinky around her brother's, and she gave him one last hug before skipping to bed. Ursa gave his son a sad smile. "You didn't have to do that, you know how she gets when she gets encourage and I also know how much work you need to get done."

"Mom, it's okay I told you my work is nearly finished and plus..." he watched as Kiyi is skipping towards the doors. "I'll have the chance to do something I haven't done before. Teaching my baby sister how to firebend."

* * *

"Alright class, that's it for today" the waterbending master said as she bended the remaining water into the barrels. Once all her students left, her former master approached her. "Very impressive, Master Katara, one day when you are my age you can teach as well as I can". Katara smiled with unsurety. "Thank you grandpa Pakku." She bowed to him in respected.

Ever since Master Pakku opened his waterbending school at her village, which had recently been changed to the capital of the Southern Water Tribe, she had helped him teach students that had come from the Northern Water Tribe to help rebuild the South her students were mostly teenagers oldest being her age. She knows that it's a bit cocky but she liked and took pride for being the best waterbender in her age group. She smiled at the thought.

"I have to get going now. I'll see you tomorrow grandpa Pakku." She grabbed her parka and with a final wave, she is out the door and is met by one of her older students, about her age. He was fairly handsome with dark long hair tied up with the rest of it not quite reaching his shoulders. Her experience of him shamelessly flirting with her sometimes during class, she knows that he wants to talk about something that cannot be good.

"Yes, what do you need Kato?" She said as politely as possible.

"Hey Katara, I was wondering if you would-"

"I'm sorry but I don't date my students."

"I'm sorry but wasn't the Avatar one of your studen-"

"And look how it ended up." she said firmly.

She was very happy being with Aang during the first year, or at least she thought she was. Sooner or later she found out that she was practically useless during his travels bearing only the title of 'the Avatar's girlfriend' not his teacher, not one of the saviors of the world, not a warrior, but just a trophy. Not only that but after repeatedly saying that all the fame would not go to his head... of course it did fanboys, but mostly girls would crowd him leaving her in the sidelines feeling jealous and unwanted.

The only person she could confide to was Zuko. She definitely can't confide to Sokka, Suki would probably spill the beans to him, and Toph can't read. She and Zuko got extremely close after finding her mother's killer, she supported her and respected her decision no matter what it was. Had she have killed Yon Rha she knew that he wouldn't have looked at her differently than the rest of the gaang. Now that she thought it about the only person that and seen that darkness of unbelievable rage inside her was him and he hadn't told a single soul. Once she had written that letter of her experience with Aang to Zuko, those three words he wrote to her made her realize something 'You deserve better.' He was right, why should she still be mothering him while he's off doing whatever he wanted, what about what she wanted? She needed to think for herself too right?

She cut it off with Aang right then and there and now for six months she stayed in the Southern Water Tribe trying to find herself to be useful and help people in anyway she can. Aang would constantly visit to see if he could get her back, which ended up her berating the young Avatar for skipping his Avatar duties to see her only because 'he wanted a break.'

"I thought you guys were on a break?" Well that's what Aang still believed.

"On a break, broken up, same thing. Now will you excuse me I have to be somewhere." She was tempted to bump her shoulder against his but held back.

'Just go to Sokka he needs your help' she repeated to herself. She went up the steps to town hall and was met by Sokka in their father's office. Her brother looked a bit nervous.

"Sokka, is there something wrong?"

"Eh, I mean not really for us buuut, how should I put this"

"Just spit it out!"

"You're not needed anymore here." He said as quickly as he could.

"What? What do you mean I'm not needed?"

"Well since you were just an acting council member for us they kinda had you replaced, I'm sorry, dad and I tried to get you a more permanent position, but the council members outvoted against it. I'm really sorry, are you ok?"

She wouldn't show it but she was fuming. Ice around the building were cracking. "I'm fine, I'll just go and help out Gran Gran early I guess." she said as calm as possible. "Tell me if you need anything and please take care of yourself, ok?" She hesitated and nodded slightly before slamming the door.

She stomped her way back to her new modernized apartment, thoughts going across her mind questions that were unanswered. Why was she kicked out? Was it because she was a girl? Ugh they probably did! What is she supposed to do now? As soon as the door clicked closed she screamed into fur covered bed. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" screams muffled into the bed she thrashed wildly around the bed for minutes before calming down. She still had to visit Gran Gran before her miserable day was over. She opened the door of the only igloo in the villag- city, tucked in between buildings. Katara knew her Gran Gran wouldn't change.

"Hello, Katara."

"Hi, Gran Gran." She said dully. Kanna frowned. "Is there something wrong, my child?" "No, Gran Gran it's fine." As the waterbender prepare food for her grandmother. "You know it's okay to talk-"

"I said I'm fine!" She yelled out, immediately realizing that she was yelling. Her grandma didn't deserve outbursts of her problems. Her grandma stared at her mid sentence, Katara looked away. "I'm sorry Gran Gran." Her voice breaking.

"It's okay darling, if you won't talk to me surely you have someone else to talk to." Katara popped her head up. 'Yes, I do!' she thought excitedly. "Go on Katara I can handle this myself." As she grab a ladle. "Are you sure?" "Yes, of course now go on, shoo, shoo." As she pushed her granddaughter out of her igloo.

She ran back to her apartment and opened a blank scroll, wondering why she hadn't thought of this before her face fell as she realized. 'He hadn't written back to my other letters yet.' 'He's just busy, he'll write back' she told herself 'he's the Fire Lord, he won't have time for your nonsense' she fell onto her bed, she just needed someone to talk to, she needed him. 'One more letter couldn't hurt' she thought as she quickly got up to her desk and jotted down on her letter.

The morning came abrupt went something jumped into his stomach. He made a strangled sound before opening his eyes to nearly pitch black, it wasn't even dawn yet. He rubbed his eyes before making a figure jumping across his bed.

"Firebending! Firebending! Firebending!" yelled out a girl in a chant. "Alright, alright Kiyi!" she stopped and looked at him out of breathe. "Go to the private garden outside and I'll meet you there." Kiyi got up and sprinted towards the door opening it to only see Suki back in uniform and face paint coming into his room. The Fire Lord secured his training pants on used to having his female friend watch him in his boxers.

"Did you let her in?" he said accusingly.

"Of course I did," how could I say no to those polar bear puppy eyes. She yawned. "Alright I guess it's time for my nap see you in the afternoon." the warrior said as she left.

He finished his morning routine before going into the garden outside the palace. The garden was bigger now, way bigger he took down the walls at the courtyard outside the palace and replaced the barren land with a big beautiful garden. This was a mistake especially since its purpose was to spot assassins and intruders with no cover. To compensate it, the palace was mostly empty during the night do to the fact that he never rehired most of the palace servants Azula banished two years ago, of course he revoked to banishment but never rehired them and the Kyoshi Warriors were far better at preventing an attack than those useless bodyguards he had fired a year ago.

Zuko walked down to the garden, well his private gardens. Walls secured the place as it holds a special place in his heart that he couldn't let it go public, the only people allowed in were the people he knew. The time he spent under the tree near the turtleduck pond which had returned. He flinched, he had forgotten to feed the turtle ducks last night and started to walk back to the palace for some bread before Kiyi grabbed his arm from behind.

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot to feed the turtleducks last night an-"

"I already fed them!" she said happily.

"Oh, ok well let's begin." Thinking happily that she has some sort of connection the animals just like him and his mother.

"First we meditate."

"Zuzu!" She groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, Kiyi" her brother said already eyes closed in the lotus position, then with his good eye open, "You pinky promised, remember?" she groaned "Okay" she said reluctantly before copying her brother's position. "Ok, Kiyi try and clear your mind, focus on channeling your inner fire and controlling it." "Ok, I'll try" she squeezed her eyes tight in concentration. Zuko open his good eye again chuckling at her adorableness. "Kiyi, relax. This is about calming your inner fire so it doesn't get out of control. Now breathe in through nose and out your mouth." She relaxed and did as she was told.

"Zuzu it's been so long can we start with real fire now" she whined. "You have to be patient, Kiyi." "But I don't want to," she groaned. Her brother opened his eyes and smiled remembering that he himself wasn't so tolerant for patience as well.

"Alright Kiyi since you have been listening to me… I guess we can do something" She sprang with excitement "Ok now follow my stance." She perfectly got into stance "Wow" he said looking for a mistake in her stance. "How'd you know that." He asked. "From you! I copy you all the time when you are training." He nodded. "Ok now I know what I said about fire being dangerous but you shouldn't fear it too, fire is like a living thing it's like life understand?" Kiyi nodded. "Alright, show what you got any amount of fire you can make." She got into a stance and a large fire ball for her size burst out of her fist.

"How was that?" She eagerly asked. "That, that was pretty impressive Kiyi." She grinned happily. When he was her age he could barely make a small flame, a hint of jealousy came upon him as it reminded him of her other sister. 'No' he thought 'she is nothing like her, I won't let it happen.' Instead of jealousy instead he felt pride, he was proud of his little sister learning from him.

After an hour of teaching her some of the simple techniques of firebend he realized that she was indeed a prodigy.

"That's it for today, Kiyi."

"Awww!" She wailed. "Hey now, don't be sad. I'm proud of you, in fact, you could be better than me someday." He grinned and ruffled her hair. She grinned back and bowed. "Thank you Sifu Zuzu," She said in her serious voice. He chuckled a bit before watching her run off to the palace before moving his gaze into a crowd of Kyoshi Warriors watching.

"Ok, girls" the leader barked out. "Get back on guard, you're here to protect, not admire the Firelord." The warriors skipped out of the garden. He was suddenly aware of his shirtlessness.

"I thought you were taking a nap?" As he grabbed his clothes from his 'best friend,' still felt funny even if it was in his thoughts.

"I was, until I heard commotion of a very hot and shirtless Fire Lord in the garden." His face reddened.

"Well, I'm off to a meeting, hopefully I get this new trade negotiated before the end of the week."

"Good luck, your hottiness." As she bowed. He shook his head as he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Meetings… were exhausting. Sitting around for hours going back and forth was tiring as it gets, it's not even noon yet and Zuko already wanted to turn in for the day, but no, his duties come first, his nation is depending on him to bring it back to its wealthy and prosperous state. He knows now why uncle didn't want the throne, he feels like he's already getting grey hair eighteen years young.

With a exasperated sigh he got to work on his paperwork. Teaching Kiyi had taken time off his work, not that he hated it, in fact teaching his sister felt like a safe haven from being swallowed up from papers, plus he would do anything for his new baby sister. 'Looks like I'm gonna have to stay up late again and eat lunch and dinner in my office. Again.'

Same cycle of work every month reading and signing off deals for manufacturing new technology, renovating buildings, visiting snobby nobles, sending money to villages affected by the war, Republic City, etcetera. He wishes time would stop and he can just relax somewhere. Some part of his mind almost wishes he could be chasing the Avatar again, at least that was less stressful to a certain degree.

When his hand started to go numb and his topknot started to give him a headache he released it letting his dark locks down. Rubbing his temples, he wondered how much time has passed. The fatigued firebender stood up stretched and opened the extravagant blinds covering the balcony. It was night. Standing in the balcony letting the wind flow past his hair refreshed him and he also never got tired of the view of the capital, he was doing it for them he reminded himself, then went back inside to go back to work before darkness took over him.

"I thought I would still see you up here."

"Huh? Wha-" The firebender looked up wildly.

"You fell asleep in your desk again."

"Suki," He said groggily. "What time is it?" She walked up and slammed her hands onto his desk. "It's the middle of the night," Suki said unpleasantly. He noticed her tone, "Well thanks for waking me up, I gotta get back to work." He ran his fingers through his hair and started reading the scroll before it was snatched from his hand and thrown across the room.

"Hey! What was that for!" As he stood to his full height.

"I'm serious Zuko! You've done this for the past year and it's unhealthy! You can't keep doing this."

"Yes I can! And I will until my country is fixed!" Zuko countered.

"Zuko" she said softly. "You've done more than enough, most people in the Fire nation love you for bringing back their families from the war. You're still young and I feel like those bags under your eyes is infused in your face and your lunch and dinner is untouched, so please can you rest? You know I worry about you."

"Tell me, has anyone attempted on my life in the past few days?"

"I don't see ho-"

"Suki." "Just tell me."

"Yes, but-"

"Well obviously they are some people that don't like me." "New Ozai Society is still out there making weak attempts on my life and I can't just sit around waiting for one of them to be successful, so please can I work in peace?"

"Come on Zuko, you know tha-"

"Please?" She took a deep breath and nodded. Before she walked out the threshold she turned her head. "You know? I knew this would happen, your stubbornness almost matches Katara's."

As soon as the door clicked closed he plopped back into his chair and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Katara... Katara... Katara!" How could he forget! He scrambled back up and searched his entire desk. "Where is it, where is it," He repeated. "Aha!" finally opening a drawer filled with five or six scrolls with the water tribe seal. He quickly read into it murmuring part of the letters.

"Hey, how you been…. Today Sokka fell into the…" He chuckled. "I know you're busy but could you reply as soon as… the kids at the waterbending school are doing great… Aang came back again…" He frowned but continued on to the last letter, it was delivered in today.

 _Dear Zuko,_

 _I know you probably won't be reading this until… whenever and I know you're busy enough and don't have time to listen to my problems, but someone replaced me at the council and I'm just so lost right now. Aang's off doing his Avatar duties, Toph is working on her metalbending school, Sokka's helping our dad with the council, and you're the Firelord. I know I sound desperate right now but I could use some of your advice because, I feel so useless. I wish you were here._

 _Love, Katara_

He stared blankly at the paper rereading the words over and over again which included the smudges of words probably from tears. He could not think of anything to respond. He laid down his head on an empty scroll, he never knew what to say, he just says whatever comes to mind. Soon later his eyes started to get heavier and heavier 'maybe if a take a quick power nap I could think of something.'

"Mmmh" the firebender blinked a few times before sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his knuckles.

"Good. You're awake, someone's here to see you."

He looked over to his left to see his friend sitting in a chair feet kicked up on the circular table reading a book. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's past noon."

"What!" He jumped straight up pulling his hair back up to a topknot and looked for his crown. "It's in your right pocket." Not lifting an eye to him. He put it back on and adjusted his crown, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?" Suki glared at him "You needed the sleep," she grit.

He sighed, "Look, Suki I'm really sorry about last night, but I have to go."

"No need." she closed her book and stood up. "All your appointments have been canceled."

"WHAT! Suki you can't just cancel them, you have no right-" He stopped mid sentence when he looked into those eyes and realized that the Warrior was not gonna take anymore of it.

"Are you done?" Her arms crossed, he nodded. "Well there's someone important waiting to meet you at the dining hall and I suggest you get to it." He didn't question his bodyguard and quickly and furiously walked towards the chambers thinking who could be so important. He opened the doors and his anger washed away.

"Uncle!"

The old general stood up and gave him a wide smile and a hug just as warm. "Zuko! I have missed you."

"So have I uncle." They released each other, "Uncle, what are you doing here?" He asked with a grin. "Well nephew, it seems like your friend here told me you needed help and I came as quick as I could." He looked back at her, her arms were still crossed. "You called my uncle?"

"Well I knew you wouldn't budge so I brought someone who could talk some sense into you."

"Come nephew," he lifted a heavy box he didn't notice on the table and offered to carry it for which his uncle happily accepted. "Careful Zuko, it is very fragile." He nodded and followed his uncle.

"Where are we going, uncle?"

"To the training grounds, you haven't been slacking in that department have you?"

"Of course not, uncle?"

"Good."

The Dragon of the West opened the doors to the training grounds to let Zuko and in which he carefully placed the box on the bench. "What's in the box, uncle?" He said searching for an opening. "You will find out soon enough Princ- Firelord Zuko. Now how's your lightning?" His face fell, "Not very good uncle, I still haven't been able to generate it."

"Well lets see it." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and went through the motions over and over until he pointed to the other side of the wall and…

BOOM

Zuko fell harshly onto his back which only renewed his anger from last night. "Grrrrr! Why can't I produce lightning? I'm the Firelord and I still can't do it, you know how embarrassing that is!?" He put his elbow on his arm and rubbed his chin. "Maybe my forms aren't correct, uncle could you-" "No Zuko, your forms is just fine." He pondered curiously, "Perhaps you still haven't dealt with the turmoil inside of you yet." "What are talking about! I helped the Avatar defeat my father, I helped restore balance the world, and I found my mother! What other turmoil could I possibly need to dealt with?" "It could be something at an emotional level, my nephew, if you know what I mean?" He winked and Zuko was not amused. "Zuko, you need to find something to fill that gap inside have you ever felt that something is missing in your life?" "Yes, yes I have," he said quietly. "Well you could start by having something small, come I want to introduce you to someone."

He led Zuko to the box, and opened it and it revealed a large golden egg he'd recognize from anywhere. Iroh saw the surprise look on his face. "Ah, so you have seen this before." He handed the egg to his nephew. "Yes, when Aang and I visited the firebending masters at the ancient civilization. This artifact was there before…" Leaving the part where he got trapped in glue. "It almost feels like its.. Alive." "That's because it is Zuko, this here is a gift from Ran and Shaw for bringing balance to the world they also told me that no other firebender is worthy enough to be entrusted with this except for you." 'Worthy?' he thought, 'I'm.. worthy?' He looked back at the egg. "Uncle, are you saying this is.."

"Yes, Zuko it is a dragon."


	3. Chapter 3

Druk, his name is Druk.

"Nephew are you okay? Would you like some tea?"

"I-I'm fine uncle, it's just." Lost in his own words, he was stunned. He was about to get his own dragon, in fact he will be the only one to own one in the entire world.

"I know this might come as surprising to you but when I visited my old friends and the masters they told me that they wanted to entrust their heir to you."

"But I-I don't even know how to take care of it. How can they trust me when I don't know the first thing about dragons." Still shocked, staring at the golden spectacle in his hands. "You will figure it out in time, Firelord Zuko."

"Now, I have one new move to teach you." Golden eyes snapped back to aged firebender. "You might not be able to create lightning powerful enough to destroy, but I know you can create a miniature one. It is small and won't be powerful enough to cause harm." His uncle rasped, pulling out a teacup from Agni knows where. "What's the point? What's the use of lightning so small that it can't do anything?" He said as he put the egg carefully back into the box. "That is where you are wrong, my nephew. Surely, you have listened to the Sun Warriors all those years ago."

He went through his memories during his visit with Aang at the Sun Warriors' ancient city. "I don't understand, uncle." His uncle stood up placed his tea down and went through the lightning motions, light crackled around his fingertips, but instead of extending his arm to release it, he gently tapped the marble floor where all the electricity dispersed through the ground.

"Fire can be destructive…" as he stood back up, "...but it is also life. Waterbenders might be able to heal life, but a select few can bring it back. Like redirecting lightning this should be a last resort, it is used only when the heart stops beating. Only then this technique can be used to revive it." He picked his tea up and finished it. "He, he, I will never get tired of ginseng tea."

"Uncle. Is that really possible?" Still staring at the ground where the lightning dispersed. "Of course! How could I possibly get tired of ANY kind of tea!" Zuko groaned wondering why he asked.

"Come Zuko! I also have something else to discuss."

* * *

Katara laid in her bed for what felt like an eternity. She wishes she could go back in time and be part of the Gaang again. At least she was part of something back then, camping, talking with friends, adventures, helping people. She let out a loud sigh remembering her days with the group. She has never been depressed before except when her mother died. She grabbed onto her mother's necklace 'You'd know what to say.' she thought sadly. There was a longing pain in her heart, she felt like she could stay inside her fur comforter until she can fall asleep again. 'No. I have to teach the students.' Getting out of bed and getting dress was the hardest thing to do before dragging her feet out the door. She knows that she shouldn't be brooding, but she can't help it. All the life has been sucked out of her, at least teaching new waterbenders will distract her.

"Good morning class." She said unhappily. "Let's finish what we started yesterday."

Class went very well today. Maybe due to the fact to her surprise that Kato didn't make any inappropriate remarks.

After she closed up she went outside to see guess who? Kato. Before she could ask him what he wanted, he quickly said, "Are you okay?"

"Um, no not really."

"Look, I know I may not be the nicest guy in town…" 'You think?' she thought briefly. "But, it looks like you need a friend. How bout some tea at the Arctic Inn? I'm actually not bad a guy once you get to know me, and I won't do anything funny."

She immediately wanted to say no, but she thought about what he said and what she had been doing lately, or not been doing.

"Ok, but it's not a date."

"Not a date. Sure, sure."

The first thing Kato said once he sat down was apologize for the way he acts in class, in which Katara accepted. She decided that he was actually a nice guy, he was polite, yet a bit charismatic. It reminded her of someone. His parents moved down here to start a new life and to her surprise to escape the traditional customs of the North. He said his parents were lucky enough to love each other back in the arranged marriage but didn't want to force a girl upon their own son.

The South wasn't really traditionally strict with its customs. Fire nation raids in the past made it so that people had other things to worry about other than some dumb customs. Every resource was needed to feed people, every waterbenders, including women, was needed to help fend off attacks. Now that the war is over, people just got used to not being as traditional as the North.

She paid her tea without letting Kai the chance to do it himself. She walked to Gran Gran's igloo feeling much better than she was this morning.

"Good afternoon, Gran Gran." Saying it a bit louder than she meant it to. Her grandmother noticed this. "I take it you found someone to talk to." She got up to hug her granddaughter. "Um, kinda." She said over her shoulder. Letting go Katara began picking up clothes from a pile in a basket. "Oh, those are Sokka's pants, they need mending." Katara frowned, "After all these years that buffoon still doesn't know how to mend his own damn pants?" She turned to her grandmother, "How could you just let him drop off random clothes to be washed and mended?"

"Well I told him to. I don't really mind, there's nothing to do these days at my age." She sighed and dropped the clothes back into the basket. She was beginning to feel like Zuko's gloomy girlfriend by the way she'd been sighing the whole day. 'Ah, Zuko. Hopefully he writes back.'

She left early since Gran Gran wanted to take a nap.

Katara found herself knocking on the front door of her father's office at town hall.

"Come in!" She saw her father sitting in his chair and Malina, his new girlfriend apparently, leaning over his shoulder to look at the papers on his desk.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" She slowly sat down in the chair. "Dad I know that I have been replaced at the council, but is there anything else I can do to help?" She pleaded. Malina answered for him. "Yes, actually there is." Katara's face brighten up. "We need help on construction of the new buildings. Your waterbending expertise can surely help us speed things up." Her face fell back down. "Oh, I guess I could do that." Malina saw the way her face fell. "Katara." She walked around the desk and put her hand on her shoulder. "This is important. Buildings are needed for the growing population here, and the more people that come, the more it benefits the tribe. Your waterbending could double the time it takes to build than our other workers. You would be helping us a great deal if you accepted this job." 'Hmm.' The waterbender thought. 'I never thought of it that way.' "If it's benefitting our people then I would gladly accept your offer." Malina smiled, "Thank you Katara. You're helping us in ways you don't even know. I'll see you tomorrow to tell you where you'll work." Katara nodded and left the room with a smile.

"See?"

"See what?"

"You made my daughter happier today and I didn't even have to talk. You're fitting in better than you thought you would." Malina grinned with realization.

Katara stripped down to her undergarments and dove into her bed. Today was not how she expected it to be, but she felt better. Although, she still couldn't shake the feeling of some sort of emptiness in her heart.

"What!?" Flames in the lamps of the meeting chambers erupted into the ceiling.

"I can't just… Disappear!?" He couldn't believe his ears. All of his young and newly promoted advisors are telling him to basically take a vacation! How foolish was that!

"Sure you can." Said his Kyoshi friend. "You kinda did for three years."

"It was against my will!" He furiously yelled out. "I was banished!" Suki raised her hands up in defense.

"Zuko." His uncle calmly said. "Maybe you should drink some of my calming tea."

"I DON'T NEED ANY CALMING TEA!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "How could any of you say that when my nation needs me the most?!"

"Firelord Zuko." Advisor Shen said. "These assassination attempts will not stop, and if you disappear for a long period of time, whatever rebel group that is responsible for these attempts will most likely disband due to the fact that it accomplish nothing since you are not at the throne."

"That is true." Said another advisor, Advisor Wei. "This nation has prospered more than the last century and it is all because of you. Right now the tax rates are at an all time low, crime rates are declining, and corruption has been eradicated from the government and military. No one will give any information of the rebels, unless you have other means of prying information of the captured."

"No. I won't resort to torture." The Firelord said quietly.

"Well then it's settled. We will announce that you will be on recess and won't be in the Fire Nation for an indefinite amount of time. You will be either hiding in the Southern Water Tribe or Republic City as both its increasing population of people of all nations can help you blend in. Your bodyguards will also follow you undercover." Advisor Lao said with a grin. "You can leave whenever you'd like."

"Wait. What? Don't I get a say in this?" he exclaimed.

"Zuko." His uncle rested his hand on shoulder and led him towards Suki where the advisors couldn't hear them. "Please, understand that you need this break." He looked at his uncle in disgust, "So you convinced them to do this?" He turned to his friend, "And you made him come here to do it?"

"Honestly, Zuko. You need this for your sake. If you weren't going to do this then someone had to."

"And what if I don't want to go?" She slammed her fist into her palm. "Then I'll make you." She said firmly.

"She is right, nephew. You often don't ask for help when you most certainly need it. And who knows maybe you can find a special someone." He said with a wink. "Please do not worry I will run things here while you are gone."

"But now you're gonna be the new target! I won't let you do this!"

"Have faith in me Zuko, no one will want to kill a kind old man such as myself. And if they do they no idea what they are in store for." He took a firebending stance. Hiya! Oh!... My back!" Zuko absolutely does not have faith in his uncle. He popped his back in place. "And plus, it is pointless to try to kill me when they know that you can assume the throne at any time."

"But even if I want to go. I still have problems to fix here."

"Zuko, sometimes the best way to fix your own problems, is to help someone else. Isn't there someone who is in need of your help?"

Katara.

"Yes, yes there is. Thank you, uncle, Suki" He whispered and bowed. Walking back to the head of the table of youthful advisors.

After the war, he fired all the staff who supported the Phoenix King, which is all of them, and replaced the with new, young minds with better and new ideas who genuinely have the nation's best interests at heart. He trusted them completely.

"I have decided to go the Southern Water Tribe, I have close friends there whom I trust. I will be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Whoo hoo!" yelled Suki in the background. "Thank you Firelord Zuko, know that you can trust that the nation will be safe in our hands." They all stood up and bowed, in which Zuko respectfully returned.

He rushed back to his office, only to find his desk cleaned out.

"Don't worry Zuko, they'll be back when you get back." Suki said coming up from behind.

"I know, it just looks weird it being clean, also it's gonna be the last time I see this room in a while."

He went behind the desk and grabbed an empty scroll from a drawer and put it on the table. He noticed his calendar on his desk. He chuckled at how much writing was on each box everyday for the rest of the month and now he could relax forget about it. He noticed a giant circle on a day, he looked closely before realizing 'It's Katara's birthday tomorrow.' "Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Suki said, as usual feet kicked up on his desk. "Katara's birthday is tomorrow and I haven't gotten her anything." His eyes searching for something to give him an idea.

"You didn't give me anything for my birthday," She whined.

"You didn't give me anything either."

"Fair enough. What about Katara, she didn't give you anything for your birthday."

"She did she gave me this necklace." He pulled out a silk rope that was tucked in his thick robes. It was a ruby stone carved of the fire nation insignia. "Aww! How cute!" She cooed. "If I didn't know any better I'd say she'd liked you!" His face turned as red as his robes, them he aggressively shoved the necklace back down his robes. "Don't be ridiculous! She's just a friend, our friend, who is considerate enough to remember and give something for each of our birthdays, didn't she give you that fan?" She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I have a million of those back at Kyoshi Island." He rolled his eyes back at her and began writing on the scroll. "Hey is that for Katara?" He nodded. "Tell her I said happy birthday."

Before the day ended, he wound up going to seven different jewelry stores to find the perfect stones to put into Katara's gift. He wanted it to be perfect. From what he heard from all her letters, he thought she should have something nothing less than perfect from what she'd been through. She honestly deserved this present. After she had forgiven him during their travels, he saw different side of her. She was kind, considerate, caring, not only that but she was also a warrior, fierce, passionate, intelligent, and strong. Not to mention the fact that she had a secret temper that could match his, if she wasn't a waterbender then surely she had that firebender drive. 'She's also beautiful' he blushed. 'Err for a friend, yeah, for a friend.' This gift would actually be a huge understatement too, he said to himself. She's one of the reasons he'd switch sides. Back at the crystal catacombs, she had no reason to offer up the spirit water to heal his scar, yet she gave him the benefit of the doubt, unconditional love, something he hadn't been able to gain from his father his entire life. She doesn't deserve her struggles back at her home. She was the glue to the team and now she was at the receiving end of all the glory of their accomplishments.

He put the gift into a pouch along with the letter he written and went the messenger hawks stand.

"Give me your fastest hawk." He requested the clerk gave the strongest hawk to him and he paid. He then sent the hawk off with his letter and gift.

He walked back to the palace in a cloak he'd been wearing all day to avoid attention. Once he got to his sleeping chambers and got dressed in his sleeping robes, he laid down on the the soft, silk sheets staring at the egg beside him. "So when are you gonna hatch little guy." He said to the egg.

Suddenly the door bursted out flames coming through. He sprung out of bed into a defensive stance, only to see a very teary eyed and very sad Kiyi.

"Zuzu! Is it true? You're leaving us already?" She sniffled and latched onto his legs tightly staring at him with her polar bear puppy eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know we only started training but-" He thought for a moment 'wait a second.'

"Actually, do you want to come with me." Her face instantly lit up as if she received a new doll for Winter Solstice. "Really?!"

"Yup, as a matter of fact so can mom and your dad." He grinned waiting for her cheerful reaction that brings him joy.

"Yay! Yay! I'm gonna to tell mommy and daddy." She dashed out of the scorched door. 'Damn, she did that?'

Suki appeared, "You think that's a good idea?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're my parents, and since Noren isn't really my father we can really sell this new moving family thing." She shrugged, "Ok then, if that's what you think is for the best, and plus I love having that adorable little squirt around."

Ursa and Noren stepped into the room. "Is this true, Zuko? Are we going with you? We don't even know where we're going."

"Yes mom, of course it's the perfect cover, my parents are moving here for a new life, how cliche is that?" He bent down and picked his little sister up. "Have you ever been to the South Pole before?" She shook her head. "Well you're about to." "Woah!" She said in wonder. "Is there going to be snow?" "Lots." "And penguins?" "Mhmm" "What about tiger seals?" "Yup" "And polar bear dogs" "and polar bear dogs" He confirmed. She gasped and turned her head towards her parents. "Can we go please, please, please?" "Mom, Noren. Come on it'll be fun." "Ursa, I haven't been to the South Pole wouldn't it be nice for a change of scenery?" She looked at the stares coming from all directions. "Oh, all right." A big yay came out of Kiyi as she grabbed both her parents to tell them to start packing. "We leave on the air balloon in the morning" He yelled out the door. Suki gave him a soft smile before taking her position back outside.

He flopped on the bed and stared at the egg again. "We've got a long journey ahead of us, little guy." He said before falling into the darkness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Katara did right after she woke up and got dressed was go straight to the messenger hawks stand.

"Is there any mail for me?" She said excitedly. The clerk looked through the hawks while she bounced with anticipation. "Sorry, no." The man said flatly. "A-are you sure?" she said hopefully. "Positive." He said again with no emotion. Well she's 'positive' he's doing that on purpose. She turned her heels and dragged her feet through the snow. 'I guess I shouldn't gotten my hopes up' she thought sadly, 'obviously he busy with firelording.'

She walked to class and was greeted by Kato at the front door. She smiled softly at him and continued inside where he followed.

Katara began teaching new moves to her students and thought about those two siblings Siku and Sura and how shy they were when they first came in. She teaches the more advanced set of waterbending so she doesn't get to see them much but hope that they can display their waterbending with more confidence now. Soon after class was over she met up with Kai again. Same place, same spot. "Hey Katara, I was wondering if you would like to go out and have some tea again, my treat?" He said with a sly smile. "I would love to but I have to meet with Malina and work. Maybe another time." She felt bad from the way his face drooped. "No, no it's fine. Some other time I guess." She said goodbye before departing to town hall.

"Good afternoon, Malina." As she walked into her office. The office was similar to her father's but more neater.

"Katara! How are you today?" She said enthusiastically before giving her boyfriend's daughter a hug. "Great" she said before sitting down. "Alright, let's get down to the chase. There's an apartment complex that's still in construction that needs to be built before new arrivals come in, it's south of here near New Kuruk Street. Here's a signed paper confirming that you are working there." She accepted the paper. "Thank you so much, Malina." "Anytime, Katara. Believe me when I say that you are extremely important for the growth of this tribe." She returned the compliment with a smile and went on her way to the construction site.

When she got to the site, she was amazed of how big the structure was. She looked and asked around for the construction manager. When she found him he was a middle aged man with looks she can assume that he was Earth Kingdom.

"Sir, I'm here for the construction work. I am a master waterbender and at your service." She bowed respectfully." She handed the signed paper to him. He stared at it for a few seconds before crumpling it up and throwing it in the nearing trash can.

"Alright, you're gonna be over there working with Kai over there, just do what he says and you'll be fine." She nodded and walked over to the man he pointed at. He was short, middle aged, had messy hair and a scruffy beard.

"Are you Kai?" She pointed questionably at him. "Who's askin?" "I am, sir, I am a master waterbender and I was told to work on this part of the apartment complex with you. "Oh. Well uhh, you can start by freezing these outer layers of the building. It has to be this thick." He said holding out his arms to show how big he wants it to be. "Umm sure." She said unsurely wondering if he knows what the hell he's doing. 'He's been here longer than I have so I should listen to him.' "I tell you the details on the way." As he leaned back onto his chair. She began freezing the walls.

After hours of grueling, bitter work she was nearly done with the set of instructions he had given her. He had been getting on her nerves since he'd been sitting on that damn chair since she'd got here, not even lifting a finger to work. It's not only him too, it seem like the entire crew was on break and she was the only one working. She kept going for as long as she could until she had enough.

"Alright! Are you just going to keep sitting there while I work, or are you gonna get your lazy butt out and help me?" She said panting.

"I would, buut I'm on break." The man said nonchalantly.

"For four hours?" She said accusingly. "Boss don't care." He grumbled. "Yes, but shouldn't you be working for the benefit of the tribe? Isn't that why you're here?" He laughed. "Ha! I don't give a rip about this building let alone tribe. I'm in here for the pay and that is it." Emphasising 'it'. "You will help me!" She grit. "Oh yeah, why should I listen to you? You should be at home doing the laundry or something."

'That's it!' She water whipped him out of the chair causing him to fall on his back groaning. All eyes were on her.

"I'll have you know that I travelled with the Avatar and helped save the world! You should thankful for even being here! Because without me, you wouldn't be able to get paid while you're sitting your lazy ass on that damn chair, because the world would've been burned to a CRISP!" She looked around, all eyes were on her. Kai got up out of the fallen chair angrily before leaning back and laughing. "What's so funny now?" She glared at him. "Heh, heh," He wiped a tear off his face. "Yeah right! I've heard all about you back at the Earth Kingdom. You're the Avatar's girl. I heard that you were just doin him for his title. Another one told me he was usin you just to bring back his race!" He let out another howl of laughter.

She wanted to retorted back. She wanted to beat him to a pulp and tell him those rumors weren't true. She wanted everyone to stop whispering around her. But the words hurt too much. She sprinted back to her home tears threatening to spill, but she held all of it back only to let it pour into a puddle in her pillow. 'That can't be what people think, can't it. It just can't. I'm a hero, I contributed to saving the world.' But the more she said it to herself the more it became believable. She sobbed until she ran out of tears gripping onto the fur comforter, looking for any support.

KNOCK KNOCK

She wiped her tears away and fixed her hair as fast as she could. She attempted to calm her shuddering breaths before answering.

"W-who's there?" With a breaking voice.

"Urgent mail and package for, Katara?" She opened the door to see a very bored mailman. She thanked and accepted the mail before closing the door and sitting on her desk. She looked at the red seal. The seal of the Firelord. She scrambled to open the scroll, her heart beating like she ran a mile. Then she read from the top:

 _Dear Katara,_

 _Sorry I haven't been writing back I've been busy, that's being the Firelord right? Anyway I'm glad that you asked for my help and I just wanted to let you know that I will always be there for you no matter what. You've helped me through ways you can't imagine and it's only fair I do the same. We'll fix this problem together. I also wanted to let you know that I will be coming to the Southern Water Tribe soon and I'll be staying there awhile, but mostly importantly_ _ **do not**_ _tell anyone besides Sokka and your father that I'm here, I explain when I arrive. You are important to me, Katara. I'll be there soon and Happy Birthday._

 _Love, Zuko_

 _P.S. Suki says Happy Birthday too._

She reread the letter a second time, a third, a fourth, her heart swelled up and it felt like it could explode. He's coming? When is he coming? Do I look good? All her internal questions stopped when she saw the small wrapped gift box on the table. She had been so stressed that she forgot her own birthday, not only that but no had come up to her and wished her a happy birthday not even Sokka or dad. Was she really that insignificant? She took box and gently pulled out the ribbon and opened it. Inside was a small pouch, she reached inside and what she took out was the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen in her life. Putting it in her palm as she admired it. 'It must've costed a fortune,' this made her birthday gift to him look like a piece of lint. The bracelet was surrounded with ocean blue sapphires in different shape symbols of the moon, water tribe insignia, koi fish, yin and yang, and other symbols. The blue sapphire crystals was so bright that it was blinding. No one could ever possibly miss it. She attached it to her wrist and continued to stare at awe at probably the best birthday gift she had ever gotten, rubbing the jewels in between fingertips to ensure that it was real.

Suddenly all her sadness went away. Her heart was still beating when another knock came from the door.

"Who is it?" She said with much more glee.

"It's me, Sokka." She ran up quickly and opened door to tell him the news.

"Sokka guess wha-"

"Katara you'll nev-"

"You go first." The younger sibling said.

"Ok guess what?"

"Wha-"

"They're gonna build a statue of me at the cultural center! Isn't that amazing!"

"Uh- I guess-"

"They wanted to build it in honor of my contribution of ending the war."

"Your contribution?! What about my contribution?! I had as much contribution as you did! Where my statue huh? Where's MY appreciation?" She yelled out anger rising back up.

"Oh, well." He scratched his head. "I-I'm sorry Katara"

"You're sorry?! How could you forget about me? Your sister!"

"I really am sorry! I just got caught up in the moment you know. And I promise if I could I would've convinced them to put you in too but they already finished the sketches and started gathering the uhh… yeah... Katara relax it's just a dumb old statue, birds are gonna poop on that thing anyway."

"Birds don't come in the snow, Sokka." She grit.

"Oh, yeah…" "...Where'd you get that bracelet?" He said trying to change the subject, not realizing he was walking right into a trap. "Oh, Zuko gave it to me, funny you should ask because IT'S MY BIRTHDAY." Screaming right in his face.

"Well happy birthday, baby sis! How old are you fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Sixteen." She annoyingly said. "Well I'm off… to uhh get your present yeah, your present."

"Zuko's coming by the way." She said lowly.

"Oh really? That's great I'll announce i-"

"No wait! You can't tell anyone except for dad, Zuko told me that no one else but us can know. Promise me Sokka." As he's halfway out the door.

"Will doo, baby sis!" Before hurrying out the hallway.

She sat back down on the bed rubbing her hands in her face before laying down staring at the wooden ceiling. 'My own brother forgot my birthday. Hopefully no one else does.' She turned to her left staring at the breathtaking piece of jewelry around her wrist, fingering it. She decided that she would take a nap before seeing gran gran.

* * *

He woke up with the sun like he was supposed to this time. Feeling well rested more than he ever was he looked around his bedroom remembering every detail before leaving. He went through his morning routine before meeting up with the group at the airship grounds. But before he did that he decided to take a tour in the palace. Last time he had to leave the palace, he woke up in the medical bay of a ship with a bandage across his left eye and was told he was banished until he captured the Avatar. He walked past the coronation plaza before he stopped and turned back to it.

This was the place where him and Katara defeated Azula for the throne. Smiling at the seriousness and importance of winning before it was just a memory of a great battle won by two fierce warriors who protected each other. What remained was a towering statue he had requested recently to build in honor of Katara saving his life. It was nearly as tall as the palace itself. It depicted of him and Katara back to back. He would never forget what she did here two years ago. She defeated his sister and saving his life in the process, he wonders how he and the world could ever repay her. The plaza was probably one of the biggest tourist attractions here, looking through what remained he from the great battle took the people by interested. Scorched buildings on opposite sides made people wonder how powerful the battle was for the flames to reach so high and so far. He gave the amazing statue one last look before heading down to the airship grounds.

He picked up his dual dao swords, just in case, from his office on the way before also giving it one last look.

When he got to the airship grounds he saw his mother, Noren, and Kiyi bouncing up and down all packed up and ready to go. Except there was someone missing.

"Hold up! Don't leave me, now!" Suki said,

"Your face paint." He asked.

"Yeah I had to take it off. I mean that's what going undercover is, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." He'd just forgotten what his friend looked like without her makeup. She looked… pretty. 'Ok Zuko, what is wrong with you, stop admiring you friends. She taken for Agni's sake." He gave himself a mental shake before explaining to everyone.

"Ok, we can't just show up in a private Fire Nation air balloon it will look obvious. We're gonna have to switch balloons with one at Republic City, we'll be going with the rest of the newcomers going to the Southern Water Tribe capital. Kiyi." He knelt down. "Promise me you won't tell anyone that I'm the Firelord, ok? Or else we have to come back because we aren't suppose to be there. Instead, tell them that we're are from the colonies, ok? Promise you won't tell." "I promise, Zuzu." "Pinkie promise?" He lifted his pinkie up and she curled her smaller pinkie around and shook it. He stood back up and nodded to the group. They all nodded back in response before going up the ramp into the balloon. He was about to follow them until he realized something… 'Where's uncle? I need to say goodbye to him.'

"You weren't going to say goodbye before leaving were you?" A familiar voice said behind him. He was relieved. He turned on his heels.

"Uncle!" He embraced him. "This isn't goodbye, uncle." He said tears rolling down cheek. "Of course not, Zuko. I will miss you, just know that I am so proud of the man that you have become." "Thank you, uncle. Please be careful." He gave a grunt of yes before pulling back and looked his nephew.

"You almost forgot something, nephew." He said before pulling out a golden object. The egg! How could he forget! He was already being the worst caregiver ever. "Thank you, uncle." As he took the egg from him. "Don't forget. That is the only dragon egg known in existence." "Yes, I know, I'm sorry. But you are also forgetting something." "Hmm?" With one hand, he reached above his head and grabbed the his crown and placed in his uncle's hand. "Ah? Of course the crown how could I forget." "Goodbye, uncle." "Goodbye, Zuko." Zuko turned around and went into the airship and waved his uncle goodbye through the window as it took off.

"Zuzu? What's that golden thing?" He turned around and bent down. "It's a secret. You can't tell anyone, ok? She nodded slowly. "It's a dragon." He whispered. She gasped. "A dragon!" She yelled out loud only to be hushed by him which made her quiet down instantly. "Kiyi, you can't tell anyone, ok? Or else someone will try and steal it. You don't want that to happen right? She mimicked her brother shaking her head as he did too. "Good. Do you want to hold it?" She aggressively nodded. "Ok gently." He handed he the egg to her and she stared at it, then she put her ear against to try and listen. "Woah." "Feels alive doesn't it." She nodded agreeably before handing the egg back to her big brother.

"Didn't know there were dragon eggs?" The Kyoshi warrior said from behind Kiyi. He noticed that his mother and Noren was staring at the egg too. "Yeah, you're looking at possibly the only the dragon egg in existence." Everyone's eyes widened. "Yup, and I now own it."

"That's...neat." Were the only word that could come out of Suki's mouth.

"Alright, sit tight we'll be at Republic City by noon." The announcer said through the speakerphone.

Sometimes, he just wants thank Sokka every time he travelled on this airship. His idea made travelling easier and significantly faster, also the view from the sky is way better than the view from the sea. The air balloon was a fair size. It was surrounded by benches and in the back was the restroom, and the middle of it was big enough to-

"Zuzu! Can we get started on firebending?" The little girl said excitedly.

His sister's cheerfulness never ceases to put a smile on his face and hopefully it never does. "Of course, but first we meditate." The eight year old groaned. "Do we have to do this every time?" "Yes, it is probably the most important part of training, you want to be in control so you don't hurt people, yes?" She nodded once. "Then get into lotus position." She immediately followed.

After a few hours of practice he was more than impressed. Her forms were nearly perfect and she was barely even trying.

"That was pretty good, Kiyi, but I think we're done for today." She beamed and once again said in a serious tone. "Thank you, Sifu Zuzu." Which once again brought a soft laugh from him… and from others as well.

"Wow, Sifu Zuzu, huh?"

"Well don't let Aang hear that or else he's never gonna live that down." Suki said holding in a laugh. He rolled his eyes and walked to his approaching mother as Suki sat back down in the bench.

"Yes, mom?" His mother chuckled. "Why do you still call me mom? Most boys your age call their moms mother." "Sorry." He mumbled. "No, Zuko. I love it when you do that. It still makes me believe that you're still my little prince." As she hugged she gave him a little tickle on the sides. "Mom, stop!" He giggled. "Oh my, is my little prince still ticklish?" She continued on to tickle his sides. He grabbed his mother's hand and pushed away. "Maybe. But can you please not do it in front of my bodyguard." He pointed with his chin to a giggling Suki. "Oh, alright. Speaking of my children. How's Kiyi and her firebending?" She asked a bit nervously. "Oh yeah, she's a prodigy." Her eyes widened. "I-is she like…" "No, mom she is not like her. I know that Noren is a good father and I won't let it happen to her." He looked back at Kiyi playing with her dolls. "I'll teach her everything she needs to know to be a great bender and a good person, I promise." He told his mother reassuringly. She nodded, "I know you will, Zuko."

"Hey, Zuko. Get your royal heiny over here." His bodyguard said waving him over.

"Yes? I've been thinking, since you'll be undercover you're gonna need a new haircut."

"What's wrong with this haircut?" Pointing at his own head. "It's too shaggy. Come over to the bathroom." She grabbed is arm and led him. "Won't this look weird? Us going into the bathroom." "Relax, your mom, Noren, and Kiyi is the only people on this airship, let's go." She tugged again.

After thirty minutes of waiting and snipping she finally let him turn around towards the mirror.

"SUKI! What. The. Fuck." his mouth is agape. "You like?" Her head popping above his shoulder. He touched his hair. "NO! Why would you cut it this short! Now everyone gonna see my scar and know who I am!" His fingers gently stroking his hair. "Becaaause, no one's gonna expect the Firelord to have his hair short exposing his scar. You're lucky I didn't make you go bald." "Am I supposed to thank you for that?" "Yeah! I spent thirty minutes on that and you better thank this masterpiece I created on your head." He groaned loudly and leaned his head over the counter sink. "I haven't had my hair this short since I came to Ba Sing Se as a refugee two years ago." He looked over his shoulder to see a smug Suki. "I'll get you back someday." He said, she leaned forward until she was inches from his face. "I look forward to it."

When he walked out of the bathroom he saw Noren taking a nap on a bench and two pairs of eyes darting to the top of his head.

"Zuzu! You got a haircut!" He kneeled down to let her ruffle his hair. "I like it!" Ursa came over to get a better look, "Suki did this?" "Yes." he grit. "She did a pretty good job. It's very lovely." She said sweetly before planting a kiss on his cheek. "Great. Everyone likes it." he spoke a bit angrily.

He spent the rest of the time napping before getting to Republic City. As soon as the pilot said they had arrived he looked out his window to see what progress him and Aang done. The village was already turning into a city, large bases of buildings were forming, area cleared on islands for the statue and the air temple. "Woah!" Kiyi said amazed. 'Took the words out of my mouth.' He thought.

When they landed, Zuko took off his massive robes and armor leaving him with a long sleeved dark red robe and a maroon vest with gold outlinings and a gold sash and put the egg in the box a took it.

They left the balloon discreetly before heading towards the balloon labeled 'Southern Water Tribe capital' Suki carried a large bag in which he knows she didn't need help with but couldn't help but ask. "What's in there?" "Oh, nothing. Just my fans and shield. You?" "My dual dao swords." She nodded.

Once they got in the balloon. He expected dirty looks, but none. He saw stares at his scars, the usual, but not that made him feel uncomfortable. No one seem to care that he was Fire Nation. 'The world really is changing' He thought.

"We will arrive at the Southern Water Tribe capital by their twilight." The pilot announced through the speakerphone.

"This is gonna take a while." He said to Suki. "Yup." 'At least it won't take weeks at sea.' He silently thanked Sokka again. They sat down shoulder to shoulder on the bench in comfortable silence.

Moments later…

"Suki, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." He rolled his eyes.

"Do you miss Sokka?" She raised her eyebrow at him and hesitated before answering. "Yes?" Wondering where he could be going with this. "What does it feel like to be away from him?" She stared at him for a moment before answering. "Kinda empty to be honest." "Do you love him?" His eyes still staring at the floor. "Where is this coming from, Zuko?" He glanced over to his right where Kiyi is laying down on both her parent's lap, then back into her blue eyes. "Just curious." He said softly. She took a deep breath. "Yes, I do." She said firmly. He waited a moment before asking another question? "What does it feel like to be… in love?" Face flustering. 'Ohh' she thought, figuring it out. "Well it feels like you have this need to be with the person every second of the day, and the thought the person makes butterflies go in your stomach and your heart just swells up just seeing the person, and the chemistry is just so perfect that you can just read each other's minds. But the most important part is that you both understand each other. "Oh, ok. Thanks." Suki frowned before shaking her head and pulling out a book and reading.

She knew Zuko was thinking about Mai. When Mai broke up with him, Suki was glad they did, although Zuko wasn't. What she told him earlier was the truth, they definitely didn't have what she and Sokka had. She didn't care what nice things Zuko said about his ex, that girl was as cruel as they get. They knew each other from childhood, she should know that Zuko had abandonment issues. His mother, father, sister, an entire nation? Even his uncle left him, a sixteen year old teen to repair an entire nation with countless problems. Now her. Every time they argue she threatens to leave him, doesn't she know how much one man can take of people around him leaving? She's basically manipulating him! The least that Mai could do is pretended that she cared about him. When she told her to help Zuko and talk about his visits to his father in prison she ends up doing the deed and broke up with him! He was devastated! Teasing him is one thing, but seeing her best friend get hurt, especially after what he's been through his entire life? She won't let it happen on her watch. It brings tears to her eyes that Zuko has to live in constant fear of getting abandoned by people who he was supposed to depend on for unconditional love and support. Fear, he doesn't even know of. The one person that he was supposed to be able to lean on just deserted him like everyone else.

But he kept going, he kept his head held high and knew his obligation to his people, no matter how damaged he is. He never gives up. She admired that about him.

She genuinely hoped the best for him, she hopes that he can find his future Firelady. A Firelady who can take care and lead the nation alongside him. A partner who can compete with his temper. And a friend who can cheer his angsty self up, not put him down.

She sighed. And she better come quick. As soon as their break to the South Pole is done, all that stress is going to come crashing back down on him.

* * *

'Have I been in love before?' He thought he had, with Mai, but he had never experienced those symptoms the ones Suki was talking about. What about that time together when his father accepted him back. One thing's for sure they definitely did not understand each other. When he returned to the Fire Nation, he was with Mai because he was conflicted with himself and he was depressed and was going through a bit of an emo stage. Suki teased him about it for a few weeks when he told her about it. He never knew what was going inside of that emotionless head of hers and she never understood what was going on inside his. She would tell him to open up and talk, but every time he did instead of comforting him she would shove them right back in his face, or do stuff she thought would make him feel better like ordering servants or eating poptarts even though it only made her feel better. Also, she never liked anything that he did for her. He would buy things, go out with her to feed her insatiable wishes. Then, when duty calls she gets upset. 'Is there anything else that can prove my love with Mai?' He thought. Well, he has been feeling empty lately, but not once had he thought of Mai. He was supposed to, whenever she got close to that Kei Lo kid he would get extremely jealous. And when she broke up with him it left a pain in his chest. That had to count for something, right? He groaned. Suki casted him a weird look before going back into her book. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He berated himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue eyes opened to darkness, her eyes searched around for the window leading out to her balcony. It was past twilight. 'Damn,' she thought, 'I'm late for gran grans.' She washed her dry tears away in the bathroom before heading out.

She quietly walked into gran gran's igloo and was met with complete darkness.

"Gran gran?"

"SURPRISE!" The crowd cheered. Lights came on and she was presented her family in the center. She couldn't believe it. 'Better late than never.' she thought.

"Wow! Is this for me?"

"Of course, sweetheart," As Hakoda stepped out of the group of people. "I'm so sorry I forgot Katara, I've been to caught up with running the entire tribe that I had forgotten my own daughter's birthday. Luckily, Sokka came running into my office reminding me of it."

"Dad!" his son groaned. "You weren't supposed to tell her that."

"Now Sokka, apologize for forgetting her birthday like I did."

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Alright! Now let's eat cake!" He shouted.

Her party was pleasant enough to forget about the events leading up to it. She talked and accepted presents from Malina , Sokka, and gran gran. The entire party consisted of Sokka's new Northern friends that she didn't know of, so they didn't give her anything. Her father apologized for not being able to get a gift for her, she forgave him and received a hug instead of a present, which she was just as happy with. Malina gave her a Northern Water Tribe artifact which would look nicely on her desk. And Sokka gave her a half-assed drawing of what is supposed to be her, which looked a lot more like a blob. She thanked Sokka for the effort anyway. Obviously, these gifts were nothing compared to her bracelet Zuko gave her. Malina and her father took note of this right away and she happily explained to them that her Firelord friend gave it to her.

When Sokka and his friends left, she was alone with her father, Malina, and a sleeping gran gran.

"Katara," Malina said softly. "I was told that you left in the middle of construction. Now, I understand if you don't want to explain, but whenever you're ready to come back, just show up to my office and we'll sort things out for you. I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault."

"What did you hear about it?" She asked, her father staring with concern.

"Just that you had an argument with one of the workers before leaving." Malina replied.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, Malina but I don't think that work is cut out for me." Malina put a hand on her shoulder. "Katara, if anything happened you can tell me and I'll have things worked out right away." Her father came over to her and put another hand on her other shoulder. "Katara, honey, is everything alright?"

She didn't want to tell them. She didn't want to tell them that Kai embarrassed her with inappropriate accusations for the sake of her pride. But what good would hiding it do? It would eat her up that, that man got away with insulting her in front of a crowd. She'll tell them but not the whole story and she convinced herself she wouldn't be lying. "Well the worker I was working with, Kai." She turned away so that they couldn't see her glossy eyes. "He said some mean things about me." He father stepped up. "What kind of mean things?" He said dangerously. 'Great' she thought. She couldn't tell his own father about the things that he said so maybe just enough so that he would think that was all Kai did. "H-he called me a whore."

There was a moment of silence, except the flames coming from the fire, before her dad quietly went out the door.

"Katara," Malina said in a commanding voice. "Come to my office first thing in the morning and we'll have this sorted straight away. This type of behavior by our own workers is unacceptable." She nodded and gave Malina a fake reassuring smile before walking back home. She laid in bed going over the events that occurred during the day, wondering what she could've done differently, before she went to sleep.

* * *

"Tapping your feet annoyingly isn't gonna help what problems you have, you know?"

"Sorry, Suki. It's just, what am I supposed to do when I get there? Get a job? Live a normal life?" He ran his fingers through his short hair again.

"That's the plan, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"We have arrived at our destination. Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe." announced the pilot.

"Kiyi, wake up honey." Said Noren. She sat up rubbing her eyes. "Are we there yet?" "Yes sweetie," Ursa replied. "We're at the Southern Water Tribe."

As soon as they exited the air balloon Kiyi dove in and rolled in the snow. "Look at all the snow! I've never seen this much snow ever!" She cried out. She didn't notice, however, protesters behind a fence in the night yelling out slurs to keep foreigners out. 'Guess they hadn't come around yet.' Zuko thought.

He picked his sister up and put her on his shoulders and turning away from the protesters. "I know it's fun Kiyi but you don't want to catch a cold. Let's go someplace warm." She ruffled his hair in agreement.

It was cold. In fact, it was freezing. It was nearly Winter here. Actually, to him it was always Winter here. But if it were between the heat where he couldn't cool down or the cold where he could warm up, he would choose the latter. He could keep himself warm using the breath of fire, which he continued doing until Kiyi spoke out.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking down. Zuko looked back up to her.

"It's called the breath of fire, I learned it from uncle Iroh. It's to keep yourself warm in the cold. Would you like to learn it later?"

"Yes, please!" She replied quickly. "Alright I teach it to you tomorrow morning."

"Ok," He said to the group, "I'm guessing our friends won't be awake at this time of day. Let's go and find an inn we can stay at for the night." They all nodded then started walking towards the center of the city.

"This inn looks popular." Suki pointed out. "The Arctic Inn" she read. "Let's check it out." They all nodded in agreement.

"Woah," the warrior said. "This place looks bigger from the inside." The place was made entirely of wood, except its exterior, but it looked like a nice place people would go out to talk.

Zuko walked up to the clerk. "Can we have two rooms for the night? If possible, one with one large bed and one with two small beds? For uhh, Lee, Suki, Noriko, Noren, and Kiyi." The clerk went through the backdoor for a moment before coming back with two keys jingling in his hand. "Sorry kid, because of the new arrivals, we only have two rooms both with one large bed." He groaned, 'I knew this was going to happen.'

"We'll take it!" Yelled out Suki snatching the keys from the receptionist's hands. Zuko let out a sigh. "Alright, you all can go to your rooms first. Suki, you can take a bath, I'll just drink some tea before I come up." They all nodded before going up the stairs to their rooms. "I'm in room 216, Zuko!" Suki said. "Wait!" He called out before she disappeared up the stairs. "Could you take the thing with you?" He said referring the egg in the box on his back. She nodded and carried it back to her room.

Zuko settled down at one of the many empty tables in the teashop attached to the inn. It took a while before someone came out and took his order.

"Hello, my name is Ping. How can I help you?" The waiter said enthusiastically. "Yes, can I have your jasmine tea? That will be all." The waiter bowed before returning momentarily with some tea. He sniffed it. 'Hmm, decent enough' he thought before trying it. He spit the tea out as soon as it touched his tongue. The waiter came over. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"That tea was disgusting and cold!" Ping's expression changed. "Oh yeah, you think you could do better?" He jabbed his finger at his chest. Zuko stood up towering over the man. "As a matter of fact, I can!" He countered. He stormed towards the kitchen and it was empty, I guess the man made that tea himself.

His time watching, learning, and improving his tea making skills from his uncle back in Ba Sing Se apparently did not go to waste. He knew that his tea improved over time, and from the way the gaang gave him compliments about his tea during their travels, he was confident of his brewing was at least decent.

His thoughts about uncle led him to wonder how the old man is holding up in the Fire Nation. 'Hopefully, he is safe and doing well.'

He found and tied up a blue apron on himself, washed his hands then walked over to the tea leaves. He looked over them and picked one out that he was satisfied with. He then cleaned it, cooked it with his firebending to its perfect temperature just the way uncle did it." This raised an eyebrow from Ping. "You're a firebender?" He nodded, which Ping nodded back implying him to continue, intrigued that he looked like he knew what he was doing. Once he cooked it, he carefully crushed the leaves before dumping it through a sieve crushing it through to make it into smaller pieces. He dumped the tea crumbs into a teapot before grabbing an obviously cold kettle and heating it up with firebending. "Your water is cold." He said to Ping while heating the kettle in his hands, then pouring the boiling water into the teapot. He gave the tea a good mix before serving his brew to Ping.

He sniffed it, curiously looking in the cup searching for something before blowing on it and taking a sip. Zuko was leaning his back on the counter, crossed arms waiting for a reaction. Ping's expressions changed from curiosity to awe.

"This is the best tea I have ever drunk!" He exclaimed raising his cup. Zuko couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Well, uh, I did learn from the best. My uncle taught me." Ping finished the rest of his tea in a gulp. "What did you do to it?!" He desperately asked. "Well my uncle once told me that the secret ingredient is love." He smiled back at the memory.

"Well whatever you did I want to hire you! You can start tomorrow morning!"

He was flattered, really, he was, but he needed to find Katara. He sighed.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to go-" The man then dropped on his knees and grabbed onto his feet. "Please!" he begged "I'll pay you double, no, triple to work for me! I'll fire all my other worthless teamakers if it makes you stay. If you don't stay, my tea shop at this inn will go bankrupt!"

He felt bad, really bad. Was it really? I suppose Katara can wait just a bit longer. Can she?

"Alright. I'll stay and work for you, but I'm leaving in the afternoon. I have to meet someone." The sobbing teamaker looked up at him snotty nosed. "Yes! Yes! Of course. Just show the people what you can do and they'll come back for more and my business will be saved!" He stood up and looked at him curiously. "What is your name?"

"My name is Lee, and I better rest for my first day tomorrow."

"Yes, yes, rest, go on now." He replied quickly. "You have a big day tomorrow." As he pushed him up the stairs massaging his back on the way.

When he reached to his door he shook his head with realization. "I'm turning into uncle." He muttered. He opened the door to see Suki sitting in bed reading her book. She glanced up at him before flipping the page. "How was the tea?" she asked, "Well, uh." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Long story short, I showed the owner how to properly make tea and now I have a job." Suki raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, that was easy." He unpacked his things near the egg before heading to take a bath. "Yeah, I guess it was."

After he finished his bath and got dressed he was met with a situation.

"I guess I'll sleep on the chair." He said grabbing a pillow.

"Don't be ridiculous. We slept closer in sleeping bags before." Said Suki.

"Ok, if you insist." He climbed in the sheets and with a flick of his wrist the lights went out.

They laid there in silence for a moment.

"Zuko?"

"Mhm?"

"You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"This is the first time in a year that I could sleep without guarding you."

"Well, enjoy it while it lasts."

"Night"

"Night"

The firebender rose with the sun again. Just as yesterday. Hopefully those bags under his eyes had disappeared before he met Katara. Suki was still in bed like a rock, guess she really needed the sleep.

He went through his morning routines, meditated, then went downstairs. He got into tea making uniform which was very blue. Preparing for the day, he crushed each kind of tea leaves, heated up kettles, as he seen his uncle do it two years ago.

Ping was enthusiastic going around and advertising his new kind of tea. People showed up and decided to try it. He didn't want to brag, but judging from the amount of compliments he got when he served it, he knew that he was good.

A few moments later a tired Kiyi was coming down the stair a doll in her hand.

"Zuzu? Are we not doing are training today?" As she rubbed her eyes. He knelt down on one knee a tray of tea still in one hand. "Kiyi," He put his free hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry but I'm a bit busy today." "Oh." She said sadly. "How about this. Tomorrow, I'll teach you a new trick, ok? I promised." "Pinky promise?" "Pinky promise. Now, tell your mom and dad that we're gonna have to stay here for a bit okay?" He sealed the deal and she nodded and quickly went back upstairs.

Going around serving tea made Zuko nostalgic. He remembers how content he was working at a teashop and how he was actually going to spend the rest of his life working there. Well obviously he can't stay and work here forever but it was nice serving tea for people that really appreciated his work. 'I guess that's what uncle must've felt like.' He pondered.

"Ping, I need two ginseng and a green!" He barked out.

* * *

"Katara? Are you ok?" Her old teacher said looking at her weakened state.

"Yes, I'm fine grandpa Pakku I was just wondering if you could substitute the class for me this morning. I have to be somewhere. Of course, Katara, anything for my best student." She gave him a grateful smile before departing.

She walked into Malina's office to see the back of Kai's head sitting in a chair in front a Malina, hands planted onto the table, and her father crossed armed with a stern look his face. Kai turned around which revealed a black eye a bit bloodied. She can assume who it was that caused the damage.

"There she is!" Kai stood up.

"Sit down!" yelled Hakoda. He slowly did, still looking at her. "She'll tell you what happened! J-just ask her." He turned in his seat. "Please. I'm sorry. I was angry and I didn't mean any of it. They weren't true!" Pleading with his eyes.

"What weren't true?" Questioned Malina with a serious tone.

"The name calling." Katara intervened with a new found confidence. "I think Kai has learned his lesson not to call people names as it can hurt their feelings. Isn't that right, Kai?" She said spitting out his name "Y-yes! Yes. Of course." He stuttered. "And you're gonna start working hard this time?" He nodded agreeingly. "Of course, if I get to keep my job. Please, my mother. I have to support her." He pleaded.

"Katara," Malina said. "Are you sure this man is suitable for work after that inappropriate act?"

"Yes, Malina. I'm sure." Now she felt bad. Supporting her mother? Really? She always had a soft spot for sob stories. But when she looked into those dark eyes it reminded her of Yon Rha. He had nothing, no point in taking more than that.

"Ok, you may leave as soon as you apologize to master Katara." A bit of pride hinted in her as he stood up and bowed. "I apologize master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. It won't happen again."

"You are forgiven." He gave her one last bow before rushing out the door.

She met her father's gaze, looked at his bloodied knuckles, and looked back up. "You didn't have to do that." She crossed her arms. "I did. He dishonored you." She let out a sigh. "Malina, thank you for your help and all, but honestly I really don't think working construction is the place for me."

"That's fine, Katara. Just let me know if you need anything else. Be safe out there." She gave both of them a nod, then left to see how her students were doing.

On the way to the school, she swore that people are staring at her more than usual, and their eyes felt like they were pounding her to the ground. She kept her eyes to the snow covered ground on the rest of the walk to the class.

When Katara walked in her eyes met Kato practicing his techniques he gave her a smile in which she returned. She let Pakku finish class before closing up.

"So Katara, why weren't you here this morning?" She jumped.

He chuckled, "Didn't mean to startle you there." She nervously laughed before walking with him out the door. "Sorry, I had… Things to do."

"Well ok, since you did your things how about that tea?" He offered. 'Sure why not' she thought.

He started talking about what he wanted to do after becoming a waterbending master. His voice, however, started fading, and the whispers were somehow becoming louder.

"I heard that…"

"Didn't she…"

"...No way."

"She DIDN'T…"

"Ya, she did…"

Her self-esteem deteriorated every step she took on her way the Arctic Inn and was glad when they made it to the doors.

She noticed it was way more packed than usual. So it took a while to find them a seat.

"Hey, Ping." Said Kato. "I'll have green tea, and she'll have…" "Jasmine, please." she finished with a forced smile. When he brought the tea in and Kato started talking she just zoned out water bending the tea in her cup in circles before taking a sip of it.

"Mhmmm" Now that, was good. Did they change the tea? It was amazing. The tea reminded her of Zuko when he made it for the team back in the day. 'Ahh, Zuko.' He hasn't come in yet, he said he would soon. Was he in trouble? Should she write to him back? No, he'll think you're desperate.

"Hello? Katara?" Kato snapped his fingers in her face.

"Oh! Sorry. You were saying?" Trying to remember what he said.

"I said that's a pretty bracelet, where'd you get it from." He said lifting her hand up.

She snatched it back as if trying to protect it. "Oh, I got it from a friend for my birthday yesterday."

"It was your birthday, yesterday? Oh man, I would've gotten you something." He facepalmed.

"No, no! It's fine, really." She insisted.

"Well, you must have an extremely generous friend. That gift must've costed her a fortune." He said gesturing to the bracelet.

"Well first of all, it's a he." She said teasingly. "And second of all, yes he is generous."

"Lee! I need two jasmine, one green, and one lychee!"

"I'm brewing as fast as I can sir!" She heard from a distance.

Her head snapped towards the giant window leading to the kitchen. She knows that raspy voice from anywhere! She just had serious deja vu, that didn't keep her from struggling, looking around the people and corner to get a good look of the man in the kitchen.

"Looking for someone?" Kato said.

"No, I just thought I heard someone I… nevermind." She brushed off the thought. There's no way Zuko would just be randomly working in the teashop. Although, it did happen before…

"Hey, look," He said interrupting her thoughts, "I was wondering for the next Winter Solstice Fest-"

"Mr. Ping! Give this to table number five, and this to table number ten."

She stood up. Eyes darting from where the voice came from. 'I just have to see for sure. That sounded exactly like him!'

When her eyes met with the back of one's head walking away. Short, dark hair with a pale neck wearing an all blue tea shop uniform.

"Zuko?" She called out. Then, her legs started to walk towards him. Somehow, through the commotion of people talking, and the distance between them, he apparently heard and he stiffened, then slowly turned around.

Blue met gold. Her legs starting running by themselves.

"Zuko?"

"Zuko!"

Her eyes swelled as much as her heart did. She nearly toppled him over with her arms wrapped around his neck. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. She didn't care about how he got there, or how he ended up working in a damn tea shop in an inn, she didn't care about anything else in the world. All she knew is that he was here and if she didn't tighten her grip around his neck he would disappear. Also, that he was so damn warm!

* * *

When he heard his name called from across the room, due to his acute hearing, his heart skipped a beat. He recognized that sweet, serene voice from anywhere.

He turned around.

'Wow' was the only thing he could think of. He didn't think it was possible but she had gotten more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Sure she had gotten a bit taller, but so has he. Her face sharpened out, she got rid of her hair loopies, but kept the beads. Brown locks were all in a long braid. His eyes moved down her body his face reddened, he could see her curves through the thick parka! And when she jumped into his arms he could feel her full more developed breasts press into him, he could feel sweat coming off the back of his neck from how he was heating up. She had turned into a woman and all he could do was lift her up and tightened their perfect hold.

"Katara." He whispered in her ear grinning against her head. "You have to start calling me Lee."

She didn't question it. She couldn't from the way his husky voice soothed her ear. She just nodded against his shoulder.

Zuko set her down before letting go. She reluctantly released him, discreetly rubbing her tears off her face with the fabric of his shoulder.

He looked around the inn to see if anyone noticed their interaction. Luckily, no one did. They continued to drink their tea and continued on with their conversations. All except one, a man across the room sending him death glares.

"Katara, I think that guy heard you say my name." He whispered.

She turned around and saw the person she came with.

"Oh! That's just Kato. He's one of my waterbending students! Come!" She grabbed his arm and led him.

"Kato, this is Zu- Lee. Lee, this is Kato." As she gestured.

"Nice to meet you." Zuko said reaching out his hand.

"Same." He said slowly accepting it. He turned to Katara. "I heard you calling him by Zuko?"

'Shit' He thought. He had to think of something quick.

"It's an inside joke." Katara quickly said. "I said it because he kinda looks like Firelord Zuko."

Zuko shot Katara a glare in which she returned a crooked smile. 'Unbelievable!' He thought. 'That's the worst cover I've ever heard of!' He was going to have to salvage this, by the way Kato was giving him a look over he was getting suspicious.

He heard Suki teased him about this a few times about this whenever he went out of town undercover. A lot actually, enough to consider secretly breaking her fans. She teased about it again on the air balloon to here, saying it's just in case in the event of getting caught.

"The scar is on the wrong side, though." He gritted.

Kato looked at it again before nodding in satisfaction. "Oh yeah, it is! I can see the resemblance, though."

Zuko was relieved that he believed it, but at the same time annoyed that he did believed it so easily. "The scar is not on the wrong side." He muttered to Katara. She giggled.

"Hey Katara, can I speak to you in private for a second?" She nodded and followed him back to the kitchen.

The door behind them closes.

"Zuko, how have you be-"

"Katara I'm so-"

"You go ahead." Katara said in a giggle.

"I'm sorry, but outside is a bit crazy and I have to get to it." He said as he is brewing more tea.

"I get off in a few hours and I'd really love to catch up with you but Suki, Kiyi, my mother, and Noren are upstairs. You remember Noren and Kiyi right?" He glanced at her then poured tea into new cups.

Noren? Oh right, Ursa's new husband and Kiyi. She wondered how big that cute girl has gotten. She nodded. "Of course."

"Could you take them and give them a more suitable place to stay? They're in room 216 and 105."

"Of course. I'll live in a nice apartment made for important guests, they can stay there."

"Perfect. Thank you, Katara." Her name sounded so nice coming from his lips she thought dreamily. He pushed through the door with his back, two trays of tea in his arms. She followed.

"The apartment is called the Aurora at Snow Way Street. Sokka and I live at the penthouse, although Sokka usually sleep at town hall." He gave her a nod along with a smile that made her feel butterflies in her stomach.

She returned to Kato lost in thought.

"Kato, I'm so sorry. His family moved here and I have to take them to their new place." She said as sweetly as possible.

"Oh. That's fine." He said sadly. "I already paid for our drinks." He said standing up.

"You didn't have to do that." She smiled wryly. "Oh sure I did." He replied smugly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said walking away.

"Kato, I really did enjoy spending time with you." He stopped turned his head to give her a woeful smile, then left.

Katara hurried up the stairs to the first room and gave it a light knock.

The door opened slightly before it swung open.

"Kat!" Kiyi wrapped arms around her waist. "I missed you!"

She patted the little girl's head. "I missed you too, Kiyi. You've gotten bigger."

"Yup!" She exclaimed.

"Kiyi, darling, who's at the door?" A woman's voice said.

"Mommy, look who's here!" She dragged Katara inside.

"It's Kat!" She is met with Ursa and Noren.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Ursa and Noren." She bowed.

"I'm here to take you to your new place to stay." Katara said.

"Do you mind if you tell us what the place is?" Ursa asked.

"Of course not, it's a apartment complex called the Aurora. It's made specially for guests. You can stay as long as you like." Katara replied.

"I appreciate your kindness Katara." Ursa said, a grateful smile on her face.

"Of course. You can pack up and once I get Suki, we'll meet you downstairs." She bowed and went to the third floor."

She knocked and was met with a joyful and a friendly face.

"Katara!"

"Suki! It's been too long! They embraced. "Sokka's is going to go bananas when he sees you!"

"I know, I know. Where is that goofball anyway?" She asked, letting go of Katara.

"He's at town hall working with my dad, running the tribe, helping people…" Eyes trailing down to the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?" A concerned Suki asked.

Her eyes snapped back up, forcing a smile to her friend. "Yes! Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay? Hurry up and pack up. Ursa, Noren, and Kiyi is waiting for us."

"Where are we going and what about Zuko?" Suki asked packing her things up.

"To a place for all of you to stay at." Katara replied. "Zuko said he'll come after he finishes up at the teashop. I'll still don't even know why he's working there."

"All right. I'm all packed up. Here, I'll explain on the way."

When they returned they saw Ursa talking to Zuko. Laughing then giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. He told his mother about his new job at the teashop and that he'll join them soon. Suki went up to Zuko and whispered that she left the 'thing' in their room.

She came back to the group and they left the inn.

Walking on the thick snowy street, they walked towards their new home. With the exception of Kiyi who is skipping around.

"So, anyone wanna explain what you guys are doing here?" She asked.

"You want the short story or long?" Suki replied.

"Long, please." She answered hopefully.

"Ok, so New Ozai Society have been trying to kill Zuko in the last couple years and the council thought it would be a great idea for Zuko to hide out here for a while until we confirm that they stopped sabotaging us and have disbanded. It took him some convincing, like, a lot. He wouldn't leave his duties as Firelord no matter how much he wants to. He thinks he has this obligation to save his entire nation which is probably impossible to do in a lifetime. Anyway, I'm getting off topic." She paused. "What I'm trying to say is that he really needs this break and I'm glad. You should see him at the palace, he doesn't eat his dinner, he stays up all night to finish his work sometimes almost till dawn, he doesn't even let himself breathe! Only when I threaten him will he relax or go to bed."

She laughed. Trying to imagine a terrified Zuko being yelled at by Suki like a mom yelling at a child to go to bed.

"He didn't really stay up that long does he?" Putting emphasis in 'that'.

"Oh he does. Almost every night in fact." Suki replied.

"No teenager should ever be given the burden of being Firelord." Ursa interjected. "My little boy had to grow up too fast…" She said sadly. Noren comforted her.

Katara felt bad for Zuko, even though she knows he hates people who pity him. She can't help but feel bad of how much work he does, but at the same time, she is a bit upset at him. How could he stay up all night with no food working for a nation that didn't owe him a damn thing. She kicked the snow as she is walking. At least he doesn't run away from his problems. Aang, on the other hand, would always ditch his boring conferences to go and visit her. She's glad he wanted to see her but he couldn't just abandon his duties. And speaking of him where was he at her birthday? He could skip and see her any day he wanted, but he had the audacity to not show up on her birthday? Her blood boiled. She calmed herself down before reaching their destination.

"Well, here we are guys, at the Aurora." She presented.

"Woah." Kiyi said in astonishment.

'Yeah' Katara thought. She lived there for almost a year now and the building was still impressive. From the outside, intricate designs of ice painted the corners of the buildings and the edges of the windows that led up to the balcony of her penthouse. Beautiful statues surrounded the building, and grand stairs covered in blue carpet led up to the carved wooden double doors which depicted bright auroras. Inside was carpeted blue and made from all around wood with sofas.

She talked with the receptionist and he gave her the room keys.

"Here." She gave them the keys. "I gave all of you the best rooms in the house."

"You didn't have to do that, dear." Ursa gently said.

"Of course I do. You're families of my friend and you are all guests. You guys deserve the best." She replied.

Ursa pulled her into a hug. "You are so kind, Katara. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She decided to go back to inn/teashop to see if she can wait for Zuko to get off work. All she could think about is what to do with Zuko first once he's free. She suddenly had the urge to show off to Zuko the great things they could do in the Southern Water Tribe. She could tour him around the city, show him her waterbending school, have him try out some of the water tribe's cuisines, especially the sea prunes, hopefully he likes them she thought.

Then it came back. The stares, the whispers. Is she going crazy? She tugged on the hood of her parka and her eyes were glued to her feet as she walked the rest of the way feeling lonely as ever.

* * *

 **I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot. Whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

It had only been morning, since Zuko had started working for Ping. Although there weren't many customers, Ping thought differently. He thought it was a success, apparently he doesn't get much business, Zuko thought. Things were going well until he overheard a conversation going on between two young water tribe males.

"You hear about that Katara girl?"

"Yeah, yeah everyone knows. Man, what a slut." Zuko stopped moving, fists clenched into the empty tray.

"Yeah, I heard it's easy pussy. Some guy once told me that a dude got in it the day he met her. I'm gonna try and get in that later." Zuko's body was trembling, his knuckles were white and his breathing was shaky. It took all of his strength not to kill those two men for saying such heinous about her. She was the purest woman he knew and wherever they heard those rumors from will have to face her wrath once she knew about them. He took many deep breaths before composing himself. If he acted he was gonna either reveal himself or ruin the poor tea shop owner's business if he went and fought those men in public.

The door rang open and he saw big, beautiful eyes that made his heart race. He eyed the men before giving Katara a welcoming smile.

She made a beeline for Zuko jumping into his arms. "Sorry," She said in his ear. "I just still can't believe that you're here." She breathed in his scent and warmth. Tea and sandalwood. She closed her eyes and clung on, taking a deep breathe, before realizing she was holding on too long and pulled back.

"Here, I can get off early. I've made my boss pretty happy today." Zuko said. He went back to the kitchen. "Mr. Ping, I'm gonna leave early, now that rush hour has passed. Also, you don't have to fire anyone or pay me triple to stay and work for you. I'll be here tomorrow at noon." He said taking off his apron and uniform. "Thank you, Lee. Firebender or not, you have saved my business." He waved him goodbye.

Zuko walked out to Katara waiting patiently for him. One of the men that gossiped about Katara was approaching her, but Zuko cut him off. "Katara, come with me, I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her to his room. He packed his things and then told her about the egg.

"Wow. That's amazing." She said in awe. "The only known dragon egg is with you. It'll be your animal spirit!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, I guess so." He said leaving his apartment.

He checked out of the inn before walking with Katara to the Aurora. Zuko was still thinking about what those men said. Should he ask her if she knew about this? Should he tell her about the men? He hoped that it was just nothing. If he started to talk about it, things might get awkward between the two.

Meanwhile, Katara was trying to think of ways to start up a conversation. She hoped that he didn't think she was boring.

"So, uh how long are you staying here?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, until we're able to track, find, and end the New Ozai Society. Or if they disband themselves. It's gonna be while, Katara. I'd say I'd have to stay put around a year." He replied.

"Oh." She said nonchalantly, but really she couldn't contain her excitement. Zuko. Staying with her. A year. She internally calmed herself down as she realize that they returned to the awkward silence. She looked around the block, searching for something to talk about.

Zuko, however, thought it was a comfortable silence. When he said to Katara that he was going to stay possibly around a year, his thoughts wandered. What is he supposed to do here for a year? Luckily he had friends here to help.

Walking around in his thin robes he used his breath of fire, he does this often but he does it discreetly. It was bad enough that people still had mixed feelings towards the Fire Nation, but if people found out he was also a firebender, they'll do more than give him odd stares.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed. "There's Auntie Ashuna!"

"Who is Ashun-" She grabbed onto his outer vest and pulled him towards a blue cart where a chubby woman with grey hair and eyes was working it.

"Katara!" She yelled out. "How have you been and who is your handsome friend?" Zuko's ears reddened at the compliment. "Good! And this is Z-Lee, he's my new friend and he's staying for a while." Katara still couldn't get used to calling Zuko, Lee. She always known him as Zuko, the prince, the banished prince, the Firelord, and now a tea maker. "Well, have some seal jerky!" Auntie Ashuna said handing them strips of meat. Zuko grabbed it and gave the piece a few taps in between his teeth before realizing it was as hard as ice.

"Yeah, you better watch out." Katara said ripping out a piece of the jerky using her teeth. "When I was little, I accidentally bit it too hard and I lost my two front teeth!" She recalled. Zuko laughed. A short, soft laugh that warmed her heart. She had never heard him laugh before. He sometimes would give a smile and even more rarely a low chuckle before returning to a stoic expression, but never a laugh. He put the jerky in his mouth then thawed it using his breath of fire before chewing. "Not bad." He said with his mouth full.

"Katara!" Yelled a familiar voice. She turned around. "Niyok? Nutha?" She remembered her old friends from the water tribe and the Earth Kingdom refinery they were working for. "What are you doing here?" Katara asked. The sisters told her that once they heard that the Southern Water Tribe was being rebuilt they decided to come back home and help out with anything they can. "The first thing we did when we landed was go straight to Auntie Ashuna. Her seal jerky is definitely one of things I miss the most about home." Said Niyok. Meanwhile, her older sister, Nutha, was eying Zuko and his Fire Nation robes, suspicious of him. Katara noticed this and spoke out. "This is my good friend, Lee. He helped us end the war with Aang." Zuko reached his hand out to shake her hand only to be rejected. He narrowed his eyes at her. Niyok, however, eagerly accepted his hand and introduced herself. She was pretty, Zuko thought. "Well, it's great to see you guys again. We have to get going." Katara said waving goodbye.

"Sorry about Nutha, she's a bit careful. But when she's sees that you're a good person, she'll come around." They reached the steps of the complex and she handed him a key. "Here, you live right below the penthouse."

"Which is where you live." Zuko continued.

"Yup." If you need anything just go up the stairs and I'll be there." They walked up a few flights of stairs before stopping at his door.

"You can unpack and I'll be back with some suitable clothing for you." She said.

"What's wrong with these clothes?" He asked. Her lips curled up.

"Well, for one, the red won't exactly help you blend in…" He sighed.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I always am, Zuko." Katara said disappearing up the top floor.

He went inside and put his stuff and the box, containing the egg, down. He looked at the arctic blue room then, to the sheets of his dark blue bed. It wasn't the palace, but it was home, for now. He looked out the window and watched people walk by the front of the Aurora. The door directly behind him swung open. He quickly spun his head the other way.

"Don't you knock?" He said.

"Afraid not, Lee." Suki replied sarcastically. "Anyway, in case you didn't know I'm across from you and the others are next to me." He was about to climb into his bed when Suki plopped in before him.

"Move over." He said, annoyed. She obliged and scooted over just enough for him to lay down next her both staring at the ceiling in companionable silence.

"I wonder how uncle is doing." Zuko said first to break the silence.

"He's fine." Suki assured him. "I bet my fans that he's gonna make a National Tea Week." His lips curled up.

"Bet my swords that he makes a National Tea Month." They looked at each other.

"You're on." They both shook hands, then heard a knock. "Come in!" Zuko yelled out.

Katara entered and felt a hint of jealousy when she saw Suki and Zuko lying on the bed comfortably in close proximity.

"Here's one of Sokka's extra clothes." She said tossing it on Zuko's face. He grabbed it and headed to the bathroom to change. When he came out all blue Suki tilted her head in curiousity.

"What do you think?" He said gesturing to his unfamiliar set of clothes.

"It's looks weird." Suki replied. "But, I could get used to it."

"Well I think it looks good on you, Zuko." Katara complemented, receiving a smile from him. She looked out the window and saw the sunset.

"Oh shit! I'm late for gran gran's." She brushed past Zuko. "Looks like I better get going." She said with sadness.

"Wait!" Zuko called out as she left the threshold. He held the door open. "Do you mind if I tag along. I haven't exactly introduced myself to her when I came and ate there." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course you can, she'll be happy to see you again."

"Hopefully." He muttered.

"Wait up!" Suki called out from the room. "I'm coming too. I would like to meet my boyfriend's grandmother."

"So, does your grandmother remember me the last time she and I met." Zuko asked nervously. Walking side by side with Katara with Suki lagging behind admiring the urbanized South.

"Of course she does. You got so nervous when you were sitting next to Bosco, remember?" She laughed.

"Err, I meant the first time I met her." He said looking away rubbing the back of his neck again. She started noticing that he does that when he's nervous. She brushed her observation away to consult her friend.

"It's okay, Zuko. I'm sure she'll forgive you. You did help stop the war you know, which brought our father back, and I think that's more than enough to earn her forgiveness." She said reassuringly. He gave her a smile of thanks as they approached the igloo door.

Suki was amazed at the new buildings and the new lights put up for the upcoming festival she heard about. Her attention was brought back to a worried Zuko and a consulting Katara. She pondered a bit and humored herself picturing Katara and Zuko together. They did have this weird sexual tension in the air when they were hiding out in the Fire Nation two years ago. Even when Katara was pissed at him did they had this unusual vibe together.

They opened the door and warmth hit into their face, then walked in to see gran gran cooking something up.

"Ah, children you're just in time for dinner." Zuko then stepped up. He bowed his head low as possible. "I-um, I apologize for not apologizing sooner. I apologize for grabbing you the first time I came here and I hope that you know that I am not that troubled teenager anymore and that you can forgive me." He straighten his back to see what she would say only to be met with blank expression. Sweat was crawling down his temple, seconds passed by before her lips curled into a cheeky smile. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Apology accepted," She kindly said. "And please, call me gran gran." She turned to Suki. "That goes for you to, but I don't believe we've met. Are you his girlfriend?" Their face reddened with a horrified look.

"We're not together." They simultaneously said. Zuko gave gran gran a rundown of his situation.

"Hm, interesting." The old lady said. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"I'm actually your grandson's girlfriend." Suki blurted out. Earning snickers from Zuko and Katara. Kanna studied her curiously.

"Hm, impressive." She said. Suki was about to kindly ask her what she meant but was interrupted with an answer.

"Impressive how my dim-witted grandson manage to catch a strong young woman such as yourself."

This was responded by laughs coming from all of them. Suki blushed. "Oh, he has his ways."

Soon after Kanna poured all of them bowls of sea prune stew. Katara waited for Zuko's and Suki's reaction, but mostly Zuko's. They were studying the bowl, sniffing it, and mixing it around with the spoon. "Go ahead, they're not gonna bite." Gran gran assured. They sipped from the spoon. Suki gave a disgusting look and while Zuko smacked his mouth before nodding in approval.

"It's… delicious. It tastes like ocean kumquats, they have them in the Fire Nation." Zuko finally answered. "What he said." Replied Suki. Katara was in joy. _He really likes it! At least someone besides Sokka likes our food_.

"It needs something." Zuko said pulling out a pouch from his parka pocket. "Fire flakes!"

"You keep that on you at all times?" Katara said teasingly.

"In case I get hungry." He replied pouring some into his soup then tasting it. "Hmmm, that's delicious. You guys want any?" Suki snatched the pouch from his hands and added a little to the soup before giving it a taste. "Wow! It is kinda good. Katara you have to try some." She handed the pouch to her. "I don't know." She said unsurely. She looked around to see stares coming off her friends and gran gran drinking her stew minding her own business. "Here goes nothing." She grabbed a pinch of fire flakes and dropped it in the bowl. She took a sip. It was spicy, but it did indeed make the stew tastier. "Not bad." She said handing the fire flakes back to Zuko.

They ate in silence and when they were finished Suki stood up.

"I think we're due to a visit at town hall." She said straightening her green parka she recently bought. "Alright, Zuko, you coming?" Katara asked.

Townhall. If Zuko couldn't work at the Fire Nation, then he could work here! He could work out trades and negotiations with the Head Chieftain. He might actually get work done here.

"Let's go." He said firmly.

On the way to town hall, there was a big commotion coming from the front entrance. They pushed through the crowd only to see a bald tattooed boy with bright grey eyes.

Aang.

* * *

 **Can someone explain to me how writers make short scenes long af?**


End file.
